Many different types of fishing lures exist, and are particularly tailored to attract a variety of species of fish. Additionally, different lures are tailored for use in different weather conditions and water conditions. Additionally, many different rods, reels, and other devices have been constructed to provide easy, accurate casting of such fishing lures to desired locations, for example to accurately locate such lures where fish are hiding. However, little attention has been paid to the lure itself when considering casting methods or casting accuracy. As such, the type or shape of lure can limit the types of casting techniques that can be used.
One method of casting a lure is referred to as a “slingshot cast” or a “bowspring cast”. In a slingshot cast, an angler will grip either the line or a lure connected thereto, and pull on the line such that the tip of the rod bends from a straight position to a bent position. The angler will then release the line or lure, causing the lure to slingshot out to a desired location. This method of casting is particularly accurate, specifically for casting under or around branches or other debris where fish typically reside. However, it has potential drawbacks. Specifically, because lures typically have hooks, and in particular hooks at trailing locations on the lure, it can be difficult to reliably grip the lure in a way that releasing the lure does not cause a trailing hook positioned behind the angler's grip location to catch the angler's hand during the cast. Furthermore, it can be difficult to grip either the hook or other features that may trail a hook (e.g., feathers or other delicate features of the lure).
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.